Project Hanyou
by Sapphire Midnight
Summary: AU Kag is sick of segregation and injuctices made by laws of discrimination. In a world where hopes disappear, a young miko must fight for change few are willing to encourage. With her sister's new 'project,' morals and emotions come into play. IKag


**Youkai Movement**

_Chapter One of Project Hanyou_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kagome Higurashi walked down the street at a sedate pace, swinging her school briefcase forwards and backwards in time with each step. A small smile alit her face as a soft sigh escaped her lips. The sun had sunken past its noonday peak and little children were laughing and skipping home, chatting away happily with friends. Kagome's smile slightly faltered. She had become nicely acquainted with the area during the past year, but had the slightest inkling that her new 'friends' were only her friends because—

"Hey! Stop it! _Please _stop!"

Kagome's gate faltered and the arm that had been swinging back and fourth stilled at her side as she turned to see what the commotion was about. Her grip tightened on the handle of her briefcase as she noticed where she was along her way home. Tall and looming before her was the gated building of the Youkai Institute. It was separated from the rest of the community, and society, by tall wrought iron gates with strong spiritual and youkai barriers both to keep people in, and out. Currently, the gates were opened, youkai leaving school and waiting for parents to pick them up or for designated busses to cart them home.

A young girl with strangely luminous teal hair and bright orange eyes had a look of panic on her face as she reached for a pink doll held just out of reach above her head. If her claws hadn't been any indication of her blood heritage, the pointed ears and miniscule fangs in her mouth were. Judging by the girl's aura that Kagome gently probed with her miko powers, she could tell the young girl was around age eight and was a reptilian youkai. The two boys baiting her were a good head taller, and Kagome could tell by their auras that they were humans without any spiritual powers.

Grounding her teeth together, Kagome nearly growled at the show of display. Torn between helping the girl and minding her own business, Kagome merely stood for a good few seconds as she stared at the youkai girl helplessly. New laws were being enforced today, and Kagome didn't know what they entailed. She didn't want to make matters worse by barging over there, but not being able to do anything made her nerves go haywire. Humans and demons alike were on edge today. No one wanted to do anything that might land him or her imprisonment, a life of servitude, or death…

Now the young girl was sniffling, her arms extended above her head, but no longer trying to fight very hard to get her doll back. Kagome felt a film of bile surface itself in her throat and nearly choked on it. She saw the tears glistening in the girl's eyes, but the two older boys refused to relinquish the doll. For why should they when they were human, and knew the law wouldn't permit a youkai to ever harm them?

"Give the girl her damn doll, shit-face."

The strong, feminine voice caused Kagome to start, but she had to admit she was slightly relieved to see another youkai attempt to get the girl's doll back.

This youkai was older—more so even than Kagome. Her dark hair was up in a short ponytail, two white feathers sticking out of it. Her ears were pointed and her eyes glowed an ominous ruby-red. Kagome shivered slightly from the power of this woman's aura. She found her muscles stiffening as she awaited the two human boys' response with baited breath.

"Who the hell do you think you are, telling us what to do?"

Kagome shut her eyes tightly. She might _have_ to intervene if things continued to get out of hand.

"Yeah," the second human boy gritted out between clenched teeth. "You're a filthy youkai! _You _can't hurt us! If I get _one _scratch from you I'll tell my parents and they'll call the police! You wanna die _early, _bitch!"

Kagome, who had re-opened her eyes to watch the exchange, winced and gnawed at her upper lip. _Not good, _she thought silently.

The woman youkai's ruby gaze narrowed, and Kagome noticed a different shift in the wind. The young reptilian girl had started hiccupping and backed off to the side with a wide, terror-filled gaze upon hearing the other woman's biting command. The young youkai stared between the human boys and the youkai woman, unable to utter a sound.

"You assume too much, _human," _the woman bit out, her grip tightening on an object in her hand that Kagome was unable to see clearly. "You may be in just as much trouble when the day is through. Didn't your mommy and daddy tell you new laws were going in effect today? How can you be sure _you two _won't be the ones with the death sentence? Stealing is a serious crime now-a-days…especially between…_species." _

Kagome felt a stab in the heart upon hearing the way the youkai said 'human' and 'species.' She chewed her bottom lip now, noticing a strange feeling of defeat settle over her for multiple reasons. _I'm just standing here, _she argued with herself. _I'm just standing here, watching the show, and refusing to _do _anything while a girl is getting bullied! The danger is deeper than that, though. One wrong move, and there could be two more deaths on the hands of the government. _There would only be two because only two youkai were involved. Kagome felt a deep-seeded anger fill her from her toes to her scalp as she struggled to breathe. _Youkai are the ones who are mistreated. _Youkai _are the ones suffering! Of course they would hate the human race! Look what we've done to them!_

The years of segregation, fear, and bloodshed suddenly weighed very heavily down upon Kagome's shoulders. She knew she always felt as if something was off—as if something wasn't quite right. Why had it taken her this long—and this simple act when she had seen much worse right before her very eyes—to finally realize the truth about the world she lived in? How could she have remained so blind…for so long?

"You're lying, stupid bitch! We wouldn't get in trouble! We're _better _than you! We're _human, _and protected by the law!" The first boy stated, though his buddy looked unsure.

A small piece of Kagome died within her at each of the stupid jerk's comments. Kagome had never felt so broken. She had never felt so saddened, or hopeless. It all made sense now. Suddenly, the whole world made sense, and it sickened her.

"How do you know? Care to find out?" Came the female's deep reply.

"Here, just take the fucking doll, whore! We don't care. We just wanted to have a bit of fun. Don't think we won't forget the words you spoke to us, though, bitch! Come tomorrow, we'll know the truth, and once again we'll have the law to back us! Remember that if you value you life! If you even know what it's _like _to value something!" The second boy threw the doll on the ground and spat on it before grabbing his friends arm and yanking him away at an extremely fast pace. His buddy's curses and exclaimed shouts resounded in the area even after they turned the corner. Kagome noticed the woman youkai give a flick of the wrist as a fan opened before quickly closing it with a snap against her palm. _So that's what that object was…_

The eight year-old youkai ran to her doll and picked it up, hugging the daylights out of it while ignoring its newly accumulated dirt and spittle. She sniffed and looked up at the older youkai with awe and thanks in her eyes.

Before the young girl could utter any form of gratitude, however, the ruby-eyed youkai growled and jerked her head toward the schoolyard. "Back inside, Hajime. Kai will be worried. Find Kanna and stay with her and Kai until your parents come to pick you up, understood?"

The reptilian youkai, mouth slightly agape, nodded quickly and ran into the sanctuary of her school grounds, her doll clutched tightly to her chest. The woman youkai sighed quietly before surprising Kagome and turning her piercing gaze on her. Kagome gasped and looked around, realizing most of the kids in the vicinity had hurried past this part on their way home, and now she was the only one left in the area.

"Enjoy the torture-show? There've been worse, if you ever want me to come get you next time it happens."

Kagome blinked, then felt a slow warming of her cheeks as she began to feel uncomfortable. "No—I—that's not—"

"Save it," came the short quip. "I don't _need _to hear what you have to say. And frankly, I don't _want _to."

Kagome tensed in anger and embarrassment. Her jaw clenched and before she could stop herself she took a halting step forward and yelled, "I'm going to stop it! Next time that happens, I'm going to stop it! It's a promise! No longer will I stand idly by when someone is suffering! No longer will I allow this…this _horrible _injustice to occur! I'll change it! Kami help me, I'll find a way and _change it!"_

The female youkai stilled, but didn't acknowledge she heard any of what Kagome said. Finally the woman's head turned to the side slightly, but the emotion in her ruby eyes was anything but hopeful. Kagome had poured her heart and soul into her proclamation. Every emotion she was currently feeling was easily displayed over her face for all to see. Still, the youkai's expression did not change. Her hard eyes stared Kagome down and penetrated the girl's soul. Those eyes told Kagome nothing, and she felt once again as if she were breaking on the inside.

"Sure." It wasn't a scoff, but for the lack of conviction in the word it may as well have been one. "Tell that to someone who cares." Then the youkai walked back through the gate to her school, the doors slamming shut on shrilling hinges.

And then Kagome was alone.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

When Kagome reached her home at the shrine she immediately discarded her shoes in favor of her slippers and entered the family room where her grandfather, mother, and younger brother, Souta, were already gathered around the television. She tossed her book-bag and briefcase on the low table and knelt down next to her brother on the floor. Her mother and grandfather had stricken looks upon their faces as they stared at the screen of the T.V., seemingly unaware that their middle child had just arrived home from school.

"What's the big deal? What's going on, Souta?" Kagome asked, making her voice a slight bit quieter than she would have normally.

Souta was staring at the screen gape-mouthed with eyes wide. His mouth closed and opened a few times before any words came out. "Big sis was on a while ago. You should've seen her fight! The way she blasted those demons! _Man! _She's _so _cool! All of my friends at school think so, too, One-san! It was _real _easy to make friends after we moved! Do you think Kikyou One-san will come back and visit us soon? We haven't seen her for three months—"

"Souta! You're babbling again! Now what happened to Kikyou? Did she get hurt? Is that why Mom and Gramps are so out of it? And do you know what the new laws are, yet?"

Souta tore his gaze away from the television screen to look at his sister before shaking his head, seriousness replacing his short energy-burst. "The laws are going to be broadcasted in a few minutes. And Kikyou did get a little injured during her fight, but she purified those demons before they could do any _real _damage!" Souta lifted his chin proudly for his eldest sister, but Kagome started to feel uneasy again. She was caught in the middle of something far too great for any…should she think the word?..._human…_to be able to make much of a difference.

_Who was I kidding? How do you go about changing the world? _Kagome mentally scoffed at herself. _At this rate, I'd practically be turning on my own _family! _What would Mom and Gramps think? What would _Kikyou _think? _Kagome snorted, not noticing Souta's expression as he slowly began to wonder if his second eldest sister was beginning to go insane. Kagome continued to make interesting noises as dark thoughts clouded her mind. _Who's right? Is it _right _to purify and kill demons? Is it right to allow them to kill _humans? _Why must there be laws of segregation? Could it ever be possible to live together? To accept one another…even a little bit?_

"Kagome…_Kagome!" _

"Huh? Oh…what?"

Souta sighed and slapped his forhead with the palm of his hand. "I was beginning to wonder if you were going _crazy _on me for a second! I've been calling your name for practically five minutes! Look! One-san is making a statement on television!"

Kagome snapped out of her haze long enough to make sense of her brother's words and managed to turn her full attention to the flickering screen before her.

/ "Kikyou-sama, is it true that you are taking on another Youkai Project so soon after the last one?" /

Kagome couldn't see the reporter, but she could tell by the strong no-nonsense tone that it was none other than Chieko Tanaka. The camera then zoomed in on Kikyou's face, and Kagome's breath caught in her throat. She didn't realize how much she missed her elder sister until she saw her and heard her voice.

/ "Yes, it is true. I am working on a Project to exterminate the demons causing havoc at the seaports. It is estimated that I will have to purify one thousand demons. Most of them are lesser demons, however, so the risk is exceedingly low. I'm estimating the overall purification will take a full day. This Project is nothing compared to a future one I have in mind, however." /

Kagome's interest and curiosity flared, but she had a wary and foreboding feeling wash over her when her sister refused to elaborate.

/ "Would you tell us what it is this next Project entails? A purification of _one-thousand demons _is very hefty. I assure you the world will think this no small feat. If your next Project is seemingly _greater…" _

Kikyou's gaze chilled for a moment as her face withheld all information as to what the new Project might be. After quite a pause she finally spoke. "I am a miko of great strength and spiritual power. It is my job to create a better world than the one in which we live today. That is all you need to know at this time. Excuse me."

Kikyou's face left the screen.

"And there you have it, ladies and gentlemen. The miko-wonder is going to help create a better world for all of us!" The camera zoomed in on reporter Chieko Tanaka as she smiled widely and seemingly gazed through the T.V. and to the people watching. "She has saved numerous lives, helped numerous people, and has powers stronger than anyone could completely comprehend. She uses those powers of purification to help her fellow human beings, and is the ultimate example for people of all ages. We eagerly anticipate the day she tells the public what this new, mysterious project is. Until then, thank you for listening to channel four news. On to you, Shimoda-san." /

Kagome glanced at her mother and grandfather, a confused expression on her face. Her mother noticed the look and shook her head before shrugging helplessly. "How am I to know what my eldest daughter plots? She simply tells me not to worry; that she has everything under control. I simply have to hope and pray that it's the truth, and that she can protect herself…"

Kagome noticed the brief pained look that crossed behind her mother's eyes before her mother smiled.

"Do not worry, love. I know Kikyou can take care of herself. I love her, and trust that she will always come home safely. Yes. Always come home…"

"The laws are being announced! There going to be brought up on the screen! Shimoda-san just said so!" Souta's voice brought all attention back to the television screen once again.

/ "And the laws are as follows. Every family home will receive a copy of the laws come morning. Until then, stay safe, and act wisely. There are times of change ahead." /

The television screen blanked from the man's face and then words started to scroll their way up the screen. The heading read, _**Japan National Law: Youkai Movement of 2017**. _Kagome felt dread trickle its way up her spine and constrict over her heart.

_What now? _She found herself asking.

She later wished she hadn't.

/ **_Japan National Law: Youkai Movement of 2017_**

_One with demon blood is to never strike at, or physically harm, a pure-blooded human._

_One with demon blood may never sit with, or show intimacy with, a pure-blooded human._

_One with demon blood must allow pure-blooded humans to precede them in every situation of consequence, and must renounce any position held equal to or higher than a pure-blooded human when another pure-blooded human requires it._

_One with demon blood may not intermix with humans in any circumstance excluding mode of transportation, workspace, and living space._

_If one of these laws happens to be broken or persecuted, the immediate consequence by law is death, imprisonment, or life's servitude to the assaulted family by a demon; or imprisonment or a fee if a pure-blooded human degrades a fellow pure-blooded human by allotting any of the aforementioned to occur. /_

The words kept repeating on the television, scrolling, and re-scrolling through. There was silence in the Higurashi household for a good twenty minutes before anyone spoke. Kagome was the one who could no longer take the silence.

"Are they _mad!" _She shouted, face turning crimson from anger. "This won't solve any problems! It'll create more!"

Kagome's mother was shocked. "I didn't think it'd be like this. I didn't think they would go _this _far. Assuring the population that there's no danger is one thing…"

"Assuring _which _population!" Kagome shrieked in outrage, fists clenched and nails biting into the skin of her palms.

Kagome's mother continued unhindered. "But this will cause humans to become fearless and do stupid things. I'm sure the youkai won't stand idly by if…"

"Hoo-hoo-hoo!" Kagome's grandfather interrupted with a crow of laughter. "They'll never get us now! Not with the _law _on our side! Filthy demon scum!"

"Father!"

"Grandpa!"

The two admonishing words did nothing to stop his hysteric laughter. "In _my _day we had to rely on sutras and Buddhist priests to keep demons away! Not any longer, though! They won't be able to lay a _finger _on us unless they want death in return! Muahahahaha! Long live the laws! Long live human kind!"

Kagome groaned. "I can't believe I'm related to this old geezer. You'll get yours one day, gramps! I swear I'm gonna be there the day you realize we have to live _peacefully _with youkai! Just you wait!"

Kagome's grandfather only crowed louder in response.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Are you sure you want to do this? Once I make my statement, you can't back out," a young woman around the age of twenty-one said brusquely.

"I ain't changin' my mind, wench. I said I'd do it, an' I will. You sure _you _can find the _jewel?" _

The young woman didn't flinch at his attitude, nor did she seem bothered by his lack of faith in her abilities. She knew what she needed to know, and that was all that mattered. She had depended solely on herself for over a year now, and she was ready to take full responsibility of anything that came her way. She knew herself better than anybody, and knew what she needed to do to create harmony between species. She had the utmost trust in her decisions. She would not allow this opportunity to fall through.

"You will have to stay by me. Allow the press to see you, and ask you questions." She looked at the being that stood before her, contemplating something. "Are you able to answer questions without sounding callous or biting people's heads off?"

"Feh. I _told _you I'd do this damn thing, so why so many fucking questions! I won't fuck this up, so leave me the hell alone if you're gonna be this way, go that! We only have to stand each other until this damned thing is done, right? So stay the _hell _outta my way until then, wench!"

The silence that followed only lasted for a few seconds. "You will address me with my given name. Is _that _understood, Inuyasha?"

He scoffed and folded his arms over his chest as he looked away from her.

"Whatever."

She gave the briefest of smiles before saying, "Good. Now that that's settled…"

"Nothin's settled, yet, wench! You didn't answer my damned question! Do you know the location of the jewel, or not!"

Here the young woman narrowed her eyes, her miko aura becoming threatening. "I could just purify you. It'd save a lot of trouble…"

Inuyasha knew an empty threat when he heard one. He tilted his head to the side, two twin dog-ears located at the top of his head flopping over ever-so-slightly because of the action. Golden eyes penetrated the secluded area around him and his companion. His heightened senses noticed nothing in the distance. His piercing gaze landed on the woman across from him and he gave her a bored expression. His muscles, however, were tensed and ready to spring into action at the first sign of anything remotely questionable, including eavesdroppers and the extremely powerful priestess before him.

"We both know purifying me wouldn't solve any of our problems, so answer the fucking question."

The silence lasted for a longer period of time before the miko permitted herself speech. "I do not know the location of the jewel…" when Inuyasha's eyes widened in rage and his mouth opened to yell and shout obscenities she quickly concluded with, "_yet."_

Inuyasha stood frozen, his lungs not working and his eyes narrowed in pure mistrust. "You said—"

"That I would _find _it. And I will. It takes time. This is the perfect opportunity for the press—and the world—to get used to you and accept you. In the meanwhile, I'll be sure to find the Shikon no Tama and make sure you are the correct choice for my next Project. Understood?"

He growled. "Whatever, wench. You better just follow through, got that?"

The priestess' voice was chillingly soft when she spoke. "What did I tell you about my name, Inuyasha?"

He blinked in recollection before scowling. "Feh. Do you prefer Higurashi-san or Kikyou-san?"

She seemed to contemplate this for a while before stating, "Higurashi-san for now, Inuyasha. It will also show the public that _some _demons are capable of having manners." Her eyes flicked in his direction. "Whether they are a pretense or not." She turned and started walking away, Inuyasha gaping before scurrying to follow her.

"Hey! What the hell! Where do you think _you're _going!"

Kikyou tossed a look without sympathy toward the hanyou as she stated, "There are some people I need to introduce you to."

And so began Project Hanyou.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_To be continued…_


End file.
